My Version of Yugi
by GoofyGoofball33
Summary: A young boy tries to take a bath and cant cuz he cant find his duckies and keeps getting interrpted by his family and friends problems. Will Yugi ever get to take his bath? Read and find out!


**This is my first story Idid it just for fun to see what people would say so tell me if I should keep writing stupid and funny stories like this one. LoL!**

**R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or little duckies, my sister owns them

* * *

Chapter one **

As Yugi went to take a bath he realized he forgot his toy duckies.

Chapter one 

**"Now, where did I put those ducks?" said Yugi. **

**He looked in the medicine cabinet and found a dollar and said, "Hmmm...wonder if there's anymore money lying around like this?"**

**So he went off looking for his ducks he found one of them in the laundry basket "Now how did you get there"said Yugi.**

**Then Triston banged on the door "Yugi, how much longer are you gonna be!" "I really need to get in there!"**

**"Hold on" shouted Yugi "just let me find my ducks and take a bath!" **

**As he searched, he looked in a pair of Tristons pants and found a five dollar bill "I'll keep this for all the hastling Triston gives me." Said Yugi.**

**Joey came to the door and said " I've got a real emergency Yugi! Let me in" **

**"Wait i still have to get a bath and find my ducks!" Yugi said "It'll only take a second don't worry you'll get in here soon enough!" **

**Yugi looked in the towel closet and there was two more duckies "There you guys are" Yugi said with a smile " now i only have two more to find then I'll be set!"**

**He then looked in the toilet and saw a bright and shiny pink ducky " HE! HE! HE! I found my pink ducky! YAY!" said Yugi "Now i just need to find my purple ducky."**

**As soon as he found his purple ducky the cat came and grabbed the pink ducky and took off into the bedroom with it!**

**Yugi said "You stupid cat! Get back here with my ducky." He chased that cat everywhere while Triston and Joey fought over the bathroom.**

**When Yugi finally caught the cat he threw it outside and said "If you ever take my ducky again you'll be dead!" **

**The cat responded with a loud MEOW as if to say "whatever" **

**Yugi said "Yeah, you'd better run!"**

**"Ahhhh. Now i can get back to my bath" Said Yugi. He went in there to see Triston and Joey arguing about who had the bathroom first.**

**Yugi said "It was me!" Now GET OUT!" Triston and Joey said "YES SIR!" **

**Then Yugi ran his bathwater got in then he saw that he had 3 missed calls from Tea he listened to the first one and it said "YUGI YOU HAVE TO HELP ME I'M IN BIG TROUBLE AHHHHH!" click... beep. beep.**

**Yugi didn't have to listen to the other two he quickly got dressed and told Triston and Joey "Get your clothes on Tea is in some big trouble!"**

**They got dressed and rushed out the door come to find that Tea had already been kidnapped Joey said"If Yugi wouldn't have been obsessing over those ducks this would've never happened"**

**Yugi said "Well what about you two fighting?" "You could've heard my phone ringing and answered it for me!"**

**They went around searching for a trace of where Tea could've gone when they found a tube of lpstick Joey said "This is the kind Tea uses!" "We know Joey." Triston said bitterly.**

**Let's check out that warehouse over there they went i and saw Kaiba with Tea in a trance "Have you Guys met my new slave?" "Leave her alone!"shouted Yugi.**

**"Ha! Ha! Ha! If you want her back so badly you'll have to duel me for her!" "Your on Kaiba!" screamed Yugi.**

**"Let's Duel!" **

**They set up to duel and Kaiba had the first move "I'm going to pound you to a pulp little Yugi!" We'll see about that Kaiba!" Yugi said in a lower more wiser voice.**

**"I lay one card face down" said Kaiba. "Ah" "but i summon alpha the magnet warrior!" "Ha! that sorry excuse for a monster will never withstand my my pitch dark dragon" "GO! Attack!" **

**"Yugis points just went down to 1149 and Kaiba is still at 2000" Joey said worringly.**

**"I summon Dark Magician Girl and lay one card face down." I place my pitch dark dragon in defense mode and summon Blue Eyes White Dragon!" Attack my Blue Eyes!"**

**" Ha! you activated my trap card change of heart your blue eyes is now mine!" Said Yugi "NO!" Kaiba screamed "you couldn't have" **

**"Now im going to attack your pitch dark dragon and destroy it attack blue eyes!" now you have no monsters left on the field."**

**"Ha! Ha! i just got another blue eyes i summon you and now I'll use my magic card face down on the field Axe of Despair and give my blue eyes 1000 more points and it will attack your blue eyes go!"**

**Ha! Ha! now your at 149 life points!" "Not so fast Kaiba i use my magic card that gives me 2000 life points and now i use monster reborn and get my blue eyes back and use the magic card to give it 1050 more attack points."**

**"I..I..umm... lay one card face down"**

**"Attack blue eyes ha!ha! who's laughing now Kaiba!" you just lost 50 life points and now I attack you with my dark magician girl and bring you down to 0 I win Kaiba!"**

**"NOOOOOO!" Kaiba screamed "How did he beat meI never lose. How? How? "Now give me back Tea" Yugi yelled.**

**"Alright. Alright You can have her." "Come on Tea" Yugi said "Wha...What happened?" Tea said "Don't Worry about it" "Let's go home already" Said Joey. "Alright Let's go" said Yugi. **

**When they got home Yugi climbed into his bathtub and finally got to take his bath when suddenly ring **

ring...ring ring..."hello?" said Yugi "Hi son its Grandpa...

* * *

How did you like it? well i dont care if you liked it or not cuz i just want to know what you say.LoL! 


End file.
